Trojan Voodoo
Take Pepe, head North into Little Haiti and steal a Voodoo car. Go and meet up with Rico and the other Cubans. Join the other Cubans at the Haitian Drugs Factory. Stay in the car until safely parked inside the compound. Park the car at the blip and get out. Plant the bombs in the factory. The bombs will be set with a 45 second timer. Get clear of the factory!! }} Trojan Voodoo is the last mission performed for Umberto Robina by Tommy Vercetti in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. This mission can only be accessed after Auntie Poulet's missions have been completed. Mission Umberto has had enough of the Haitians control over the distribution of drugs in Vice City, and sends Tommy to destroy their plant in Little Haiti. After locating a Haitian gang car, Tommy and Pepe meet with some of Pepe's friends and drive to the Haitian drug factory, using the Voodoos to gain access. After accessing the factory, Tommy plants four bombs in various locations around the factory within a set time limit, whilst killing any pursuing Haitians. After planting the bombs, Tommy flees the factory, only to find the Haitians have blocked the exit off. After finding a way out of the compound, the bombs detonate and destroy the factory. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Take Pepe, head North into Little Haiti and steal a Voodoo car. *Go and meet up with Rico and the other Cubans. *Join the other Cubans at the Haitian Drugs Factory. *Stay in the car until safely parked inside the compound. *Park the car at the blip and get out. *Plant the bombs in the factory. The bombs will be set with a 45 second timer. *Get clear of the factory!! Deaths *Rico (optional) - Can be killed after the mission by Tommy Vercetti, although it does not affect the storyline. *Pepe (optional) - Can be killed during or after the mission by Tommy Vercetti, although it does not affect the storyline. Reward The reward for this mission is $10,000. After the Mission The Haitians are now hostile towards Tommy and they will always attack him if they spot him in Haitian territory. Even if the player drives a Haitian gang car, the Haitians will still attack him. For some reason, the Haitians and the Cubans are no longer hostile to each other. Video Walkthroughs GTA Vice City - Walkthrough - Mission 36 - Trojan Voodoo (HD)|PC Version GTA Vice City - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 36 - Trojan Voodoo|Ipad/PS2 Version Gallery TrojanVoodoo-GTAVC2.jpg|Tommy Vercetti and Pepe meeting with other Cuban gangsters, including Rico, in Haitian Voodoos. TrojanVoodoo-GTAVC3.jpg|The Haitian drug factory being destroyed in an explosion. Walkthrough TrojanVoodoo-GTAVC-SS1.jpg|Two women are drinking coffee in Café Robina in Little Havana. They are approached by Umberto Robina. He excitedly asks them if they know what he is going to do. TrojanVoodoo-GTAVC-SS2.jpg|Umberto brags about taking out the Haitians. TrojanVoodoo-GTAVC-SS3.jpg|Umberto then says that once he takes them out, he will make love like a man. TrojanVoodoo-GTAVC-SS4.jpg|Umberto then proceeds to hump air to show the girls what it'll look like. TrojanVoodoo-GTAVC-SS5.jpg|The woman on the left spills all of her coffee on Umberto's crotch. TrojanVoodoo-GTAVC-SS6.jpg|The women then stand up and both insult Umberto before carelessly walking out of the cafe. TrojanVoodoo-GTAVC-SS7.jpg|Umberto, having his pride insulted, calls the women ugly and says that he wouldn't ever touch them. TrojanVoodoo-GTAVC-SS8.jpg|Tommy enters the cafe and is excitedly greeted by Umberto. Umberto tells him that they need to get going. TrojanVoodoo-GTAVC-SS9.jpg|Tommy asks where Umberto wants to go and asks if he could have a coffee first. TrojanVoodoo-GTAVC-SS10.jpg|Umberto tells Tommy that there's no time to drink coffee and jokes about getting some spilled on his crotch just moments ago. TrojanVoodoo-GTAVC-SS11.jpg|Umberto tells Tommy that they're going to take out the Haitians. TrojanVoodoo-GTAVC-SS12.jpg|Umberto instructs Tommy to go and get a Haitian gang car... TrojanVoodoo-GTAVC-SS13.jpg|...Then, go and get a Cuban named Pepe. TrojanVoodoo-GTAVC-SS14.jpg|Umberto tells Tommy to go to the Haitian Drugs Factory in Little Haiti after getting Pepe and blow it up. TrojanVoodoo-GTAVC-SS15.jpg|Umberto lets Tommy go. TrojanVoodoo-GTAVC-SS16.jpg|Tommy going back to his vehicle. TrojanVoodoo-GTAVC-SS17.jpg|Tommy and Pepe heading to Little Haiti to jack a Haitian gang car. TrojanVoodoo-GTAVC-SS18.jpg|Tommy stealing a Voodoo parked by Auntie Poulet's shack. TrojanVoodoo-GTAVC-SS19.jpg|After getting a Voodoo, Tommy and Pepe need to head to the meeting spot and meet with Rico and the other Cubans. TrojanVoodoo-GTAVC-SS20.jpg|Tommy arriving at the meeting spot. TrojanVoodoo-GTAVC-SS21.jpg|Tommy and Pepe meeting with the other Cubans. One by one they drive towards the compound. TrojanVoodoo-GTAVC-SS22.jpg|After the other cars have gone ahead, Tommy and Pepe need to catch up. TrojanVoodoo-GTAVC-SS23.jpg|Tommy and the other Cubans line up in a line to get let into the compound. He is instructed to stay put until he's safely parked inside the compound. TrojanVoodoo-GTAVC-SS24.jpg|Tommy and the Cubans infiltrating the compound. TrojanVoodoo-GTAVC-SS25.jpg|Upon getting into the compound, Tommy and Pepe need park in the designated spot. TrojanVoodoo-GTAVC-SS26.jpg|Upon parking, Tommy tells Pepe to cover him as he plants the bombs. TrojanVoodoo-GTAVC-SS27.jpg|Tommy and the Cubans taking out the Haitians. TrojanVoodoo-GTAVC-SS28.jpg|Tommy, about to plant the first bomb near the factory's entrance. TrojanVoodoo-GTAVC-SS29.jpg|Tommy, about to plant the second bomb on the second floor. TrojanVoodoo-GTAVC-SS30.jpg|Tommy, about to plant the third bomb on the second floor. TrojanVoodoo-GTAVC-SS31.jpg|After planting all of the bombs, Tommy has a few minutes to get as far away from the factory as he can. TrojanVoodoo-GTAVC-SS32.jpg|The timers reach zero; the factory goes up in the sky. TrojanVoodoo-GTAVC-SS33.jpg|The aftermath of the explosion. TrojanVoodoo-GTAVC-SS34.jpg|Mission passed. Trivia *The song that can be heard playing in the background during the opening cutscene is "Campesino" by Los Super Seven. This song was released in 2001, which causes an anachronism because, obviously, the game is set in 1986. This song also wasn't featured on any in-game radio stations. *The mission is an obvious reference to the Trojan Horse, a tactic used to win the Trojan War, as told in Virgil's poem epic The Aeneid. After a ten year siege between the Greeks and Trojans, the Trojans looked out from their fortress and found an enormous wooden horse on the beach. The Trojans were informed by a lone Greek soldier that it was a gift from the Greeks, who apparently admitted defeat. However, late in the night, as the Trojans rested after a victory celebration, the Greek soldier opened a door in the wooden horse, allowing the Greek army hiding inside to escape and kill the Trojans. *In the opening cutscene on the PC version of the game, Umberto says, "Hey ladies. You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna kill me a Haitian! And then, I'm gonna make love like a man. You know that, chica? Something like this." In the iOS version of the game, along with the updated PS2 version of it, this line was cut, because the controversy of Cubans killing Haitians. Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City